Alluring My Star
by Sora Skyller
Summary: A rockstar meets an idiot. How would Natsume takes his revenge for his ruined white coat? Let's see his numerous struggle to get back at Mikan, the idiot who accidentally spilled the coffee on his favorite white coat.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMED.

* * *

- When I was a kid, the stars would always dance around the moon and make my wishes come true. -

* * *

**Alluring my Star**

**Sora Skyller**

Date Published: November 2010

* * *

**Chapter1: Birthday Concert**

"Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone cause I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home."

_Someone, Somewhere. Asking Alexandria._

* * *

"Let's give it up for the rockstar, Natsume!"

As the announcer pronounced the name '_Natsume_', millions of fans, particularly the girls who swarmed the entire dome like bugs, cheered him to come up the stage.

As this raven haired rockstar slowly approached the spotlight in the center, everybody in the crowd started to sing a familiar tune, more than once, as their ultimate expression of love and gift for the young boy.

_"__**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!"**_

Loud cheers of the crowd filled up the stadium as they had finished the song. Some shrieks could be heard which you could easily translate as '_Marry me Natsume_,' and other sort of stuffs like that.

The man who got blood shot eyes gently bowed his head. Soon after, he raised his fist in the air and has started rocking. Like a typical rock concert, the crowd went wild with the splendor of his voice.

* * *

Right after the performance, his trustworthy manager and his best friend at the same time, Ruka, approached and greeted him, "Happy birthday Natsume. Hope you enjoyed the night."

"Thanks. You know, for once in my life, I need to have a break," he smiled and looked up at his best friend, "Ruka, thanks for being here."

"It's nothing; it's the least I could do for you. Anyways, are you feeling happy now? Cause it's your birthday today," the blond asked the celebrant like he was reading on how he was feeling at that moment.

'_Am I happy_?' he has also asked himself. As it was on cue, Natsume grabbed his coat and shade as to avoid Ruka's questions. "I need some air Ruka," was all he could say before ran towards the exit before and left Ruka dumbfounded.

* * *

This was the very life of Natsume Hyuuga, the rockstar of this generation today. Many have been captivated by his music, because you could feel his every thoughts on the note.

He was almost perfect because of his perfect voice which the boys envied and the gods gave him a glorious face which the girls made to fall head over heels. The writers and paparazzi often referred him as the reincarnation of Adonis. Yet, despite of all the so-called perfect gifts he has, Natsume _was_ never happy with his life.

Why was he not happy? The answer is simple: he associates the word happiness with the word _family._

He would describe _'happiness'_ when he is with his family. His mother, who goes by the screen name of Kaoru Tsubaki, was the queen of drama of her time. According to the articles he had read about his mother, Kaoru Tsubaki was a successful actress and a model everyone looked up to. On the other hand, his father, Hikaru Hyuuga, was a powerful business tycoon and the heir of the family business known as the Hyuuga Empire which his grandfather, Ryou Hyuuga, took the matters in handling business personally. You can say that he was from a picture-perfect family. However, an ill-fated accident took his parents' lives: a plane crash. At the age of six, he was an orphan together with his sister Aoi, who was only about six-month old at that time.

As mentioned earlier, his grandfather is busy taking the matters of handling business into his hands. After that incident, their grandfather left them in the care of their head butler, Persona. And Natsume never saw again their grandfather.

Now, he was turning eighteenth year of his life, his career as a singer and a band member shines brilliantly around the globe. His friends threw a birthday celebration concert at Tokyo which has ended earlier as a present for him and their fans.

* * *

Natsume strolled along the empty street in his black Ferrari car. The night was so quiet and the autumn breeze could be felt. The night sky was covered in stars, the moon sparkled endlessly. As he was gazing upon the glorious night, a shooting star has suddenly appeared before his eyes.

'_I wish that…_' he thought to himself.

After a few minutes of stargazing inside his ride, he decided to stop at the Starbucks coffee at the end of the street of the community he got lost into. Grabbing his heavily tinted Aviator shades and his white coat, he looked over his left and right shoulder making sure that the coast is clear.

Before he could take a step inside the coffee shop, an auburn haired girl hastily came out of the shop and caused the inevitable accident. The coffee she held in her right hand has spilled over his favorite white coat and also on his face. In addition to that bump, she fell flat on her butt. "Ouch! It hurts!"

Horror was written over her face. "Oh no! That coffee is…his." Then she looked up to the man she has just bumped and her brows have almost formed a straight line. "Who are you to block my way!" as she point a finger to the man whom she should be sorry at. "I'm in a hurry, are you blind?"

"For your information, I was about to enter the shop through its entrance door when you bumped me. How would I know that you were in such a hurry behind this wooden door? You know what a right-side policy is? It is for everyone to keep right," he hissed at the girl, clearly showing signs that he is pissed at his ruined coat.

But then, the girl did not paid attention to his blunts. She just rubbed her butt while muttering curses under her breath. She looked up and pointed her finger towards the man, "You! You are such a meanie!" sticking her tongue out like a child. "Look what you have done to the coffee!"

"Look what you have done to my coat!" he retorted back. He could hear her gasp and her mouth formed a little 'o'. And with that reaction, Natsume was so sure of his victory. He know he was winning. He always liked to win. Add to the fact that the great Natsume Hyuuga wins all the time. He then removed his tinted shades, wiped the coffee on his face before glaring back at the girl.

While he removed the shade, she stood up and dusted off her pink skirts. As they've shot each other a deathly stare, Natsume plastered his infamous smirk which many of the girls have gone gaga for. And with his shades off, he thought that this girl is just like any other girl who'll be mesmerized with the godly face. Without anything that masks his face, he imagined that she'll be frightened she would kneel down before him and ask for his forgiveness. But those happy thoughts of his never came true. He counted one, two, and three but nothing happened.

The girl just eyed him from top to bottom. "Whoever you are, I wouldn't give a damn!"

His eyes widened from the reaction he received from her. _'What the heck?_' he thought to himself. Natsume regained his composure. "You haven't apologized for what you have to my coat, polka-dotted pattern." "Polka? Oh great! Now I would never be married to my sempai!" realizing his words, the girl cried comically.

He was indeed amused by her reaction. _'The heck is wrong with this woman.'_

As soon as the girl recovered from her state, "You are a pervert!" walking up to him then stomped his left foot.

With that, she left Natsume wincing in pain.

* * *

[Author's Note] – I had to edit it. It was worse when I read it again. Hahaha. Hoping for a better review responses here!


	2. Chapter 1point1

Disclaimed. All rights go to its rightful owner. I only own this creative writing.

* * *

**Alluring My Star**

* * *

**Chapter 1.1: Misfortunes**

"I know you'll never be mine, but it's nice to imagine it."

* * *

**Mikan Sakura's POV**

Argh!

Damn that whoever guy that is. I'm so pissed off now! Oh goodness gracious, why am I so unfortunate today?

Why am I so pissed off? Apparently, one arrogant nobody ruined my great day! Just great!

I thought, my sempai has already mended my bad day but heck no, a stranger whom I got bumped on earlier just made things hell! Plus, he even peeked on my underwear. Like hell that I would want to show it for him. I am a woman of dignity! This is so not acceptable. Tss.

I'm home at last. It was a good thing that sempai is already fast asleep at the couch. I guess that Sumire or Hotaru is already home since he has a blanket. I went straight to my room.

I dove in my bed. My god, I'm so stressed right now. I'm so stressed since so many things happened today. And before I could get myself some sleep, my brain would not stop ranting, rambling and arguing with itself. My brain happens to remember what grandpa has always said: never to let anyone else see my underwear before I actually got married because I won't get married if that happens! I know I may be stupid in believing that but it was what grandpa told me. How can I ever marry my sempai now?

My dream of marrying him is now shattered into bits of pieces. Thanks to that some _random_ guy.

I'm doomed I tell you. I'm doomed.

* * *

Hi everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura. And this is an attempt to let you know myself more and what happened on my day today.

Before I start babbling, I'll tell you some random facts about me. I'm turning eighteen on the next New Year's day. And I only have one more year left to finish college! Yey! I can finally become a teacher! By the way, teaching is my passion. I was inspired by my homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei and Selena-sensei. Both of them were so dear to us even though they're strict. Nevertheless, I wanted to be a strict yet cool teacher like them too!

Of course, for me to make my dreams come true, I must study hard. My only family, grandpa, cannot afford to send me to this prestigious university and he cannot work too because he was too old. Instead, I found myself a scholarship in order to support me in my studies. I promised grandpa that I'll finish it no matter what and losing scholarship means suicide for me so I strive hard just to achieve my dream. I also have a part-time job at a maid-café owned by Anna where me and Sumire work. In short Layman's language, I study at day, I work at night. Pretty hectic right?

* * *

Why am I pissed off dear readers? What keeps me away from my sleep? Whirlwind as it may seem, I'm gonna begin my bad luck streak at school.

The first misfortune event was because of the 'trouble' I had during the process of renewing my scholarship. And that trouble refers to the grade I received in music which was an awful average of 75. Hell yeah, despite the fact that I do well on math and science, I suck at music. It's not that I hate music but it's the music that hates me. It sucks to have music as a subject.

And in order for me to keep my scholarship, I need to take three more music subjects! I hate my life now. It sucks I know. I need to have atleast a passing score of 80 to pass them. How am I supposed to do that? I still have a year left in college.

* * *

Then, the next event that pushed me to the edge was because of work. Sumire ditched work because she was gonna attend the birthday concert of the pop idol. Great. Just great. She forgot the fact that she has a car in which I rode to go to work. For me to be able to go to work, I had no choice but to take a bus. Apparently, Anna, our manager, my friend, failed to inform me that maid café will be closed today because of that god forsaken concert! I should have known better that she and Sumire go gaga for that troublesome guy.

I quickly dialed their numbers but they won't pick up. That which clearly disclosed that fact that was not a day for me. Sigh.

* * *

As I was about to go home, something unscrupulous happened again. And here is the third tale of misfortune of November 27:

_Mikan, breathe in. Breathe out. That's it. Your wallet is not missing._

_How stupid of me to lose my only source of money. How can I ever go home now? Reaching for my cellphone, I scrolled down the names of the people who can help me in this time of crisis. Hotaru? No, she'll cost me double for the fare and the help. Sumire? No, she's too busy ogling and drooling over her imaginary boyfriend. Koko? No, he's at Nagoya right now because he visited his parents. Damn, who else can help me? Sempai? I don't think he'll help me but I had no choice. I had._

_Ba-thump goes my heart. Right now, I'm calling his number. But still, I'm so nervous to ask him for a favor. Ba-thump. My heart could not bear it any longer._

_Riiing. Blush painted my cheeks red. He's my sempai whom…I got a huge crush on. What if he don't want to help me?_

_Riiing._

_Riiing. He hasn't picked up yet. I should have known, he's too busy with his thesis._

_Riiing. I have to put an end to the call now._

_"Hello?" the other line picked up just as I was about to click the end button._

_"Hello… Mikan?" my heart can explode any minute now._

_"Sempai…" I weakly whispered. "Are you okay?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice._

_"Can I ask you a favor?"_

_"Where are you right now?"_

**.AlluringMyStar.**

_I've felt cloud 9 after I ended our conversation. I thought that my day will be filled with misfortunes! But I was proven wrong. My smile could even reach my ears because of bursting happiness. My heart swells with so much happiness. I didn't noticed how my minutes have passed until a bus stopped right where I was waiting. It was him all right!_

_"Mikan!" he called out. And because of bursting happiness, I urgently went straight to him and hugged him so tight!_

_"Thank you so much!" I said as my eyes shows how grateful I am for him to rescue me. "No worries. I wasn't that busy anyways," he then cupped my face. "I'm here so why are you crying?" pinching my cheeks in the process and wiping off my tears. "Don't cry. You look ugly when you cry."_

_"But I didn't know where my wallet is. The money I used to get here was in my pocket and a change from the time I bought a soda earlier… and I didn't notice that my wallet was gone."_

_"Looking for this?" he then pulled out the familiar black rectangle wallet with a pink zipper at the side. It looked exactly like the wallet my aunt gave me during my sixteenth birthday. "I saw it lying around at the couch in the waiting lounge of the registrar's office earlier. I knew it belonged to someone I know too well," he waved the wallet in my face and struck it light in my forehead. "Next time, try putting it in your pocket, not on the bag."_

_I pouted because he playfully struck my forehead with my wallet. But I gave him a smiled and said, "Thank you."_

* * *

It was almost midnight. And we could hardly pick up any ride back home. Not even a taxi drove past by us. But then again I was thankful because I was able to spend more time with him.

"Hey Mikan! I was thinking of something."

"What is it sempai?" causing me to look up to him. For someone who is taller than you, it's hard to see the expression on his face. Okay, I admit that I'm only 5'3" in height. So what, I'm proud of who I am!

With a playful grin displaying on his lips, "What if you stop calling me sempai? I don't mind calling me by that by someone I don't know but if it's you, I think it's weird."

What does he meant by that? Does it mean that he don't want me to be his kouhai anymore? I was puzzled so I asked him why.

"I know this may sound crazy but I feel so old whenever I am addressed by that," we still continued to walk like what we have planned, "and I, being called sempai almost every single day by you, makes me feel like a senior citizen!" we both laughed at what he had said.

"But you are a senior citizen; after all, you'll be graduating in just a couple of months while I still have a year to go!" I countered his statement. Oh how I love his wittiness.

He at that moment patted my shoulder and said, "I know you can do it! Just believe and study a lot!" then he stopped walking while putting both of his hands in his waist. "Like I said, I'm not a senior citizen! I'm just in my senior year, got that Mikan?"

"I know sempai, I know." I couldn't stop giggling.

"I told you don't call me that!"

"If I don't call you sempai, then how the heck should I address you with? Grandpa?" we laughed, clearly showing signs that we enjoy each other's company.

"I have a name you know. Call me by that."

Well, that came out of nowhere, in fact, I was a bit surprised. We've known each other for almost three years now. If that's the case, it will be my first time calling him by his given name ever. He looks so serious now. "Grandpa always tells me that I should give respect to my elders. So I'm telling you, grandpa told me to address my elders in college with 'sempai' or madam or whatsoever. Do you want me to call you madam instead?" I laughed and joked on how I should address. His expression hasn't changed. Those dark blue eyes are like mystery to me, you cannot guess what goes on in his mind through his eyes whenever he becomes serious.

"Call me by my name, Mikan," obviously showing eagerness and demand. "Say my name like how I say your name, Mikan."

"All right. Let's go home, Tsubasa."

I guess not everything seemed wrong.

* * *

I was forever grateful for whatever divine intervention that I received during that moment. Pray tell, I didn't want that magic to end.

We decided not to get a cab since we have walked halfway down the road and soon after, we've reached the apartment where I was staying with Sumire and Hotaru. Both of us were tired from that long trek. "Man, I'm so tired!"

"Me too! Looks like Sumire is not yet home and Hotaru is nowhere. Wanna come in?"

"I could use some rest I guess."

"Go ahead, I'm gonna go buy you a coffee. There's a newly opened Starbucks branch down the corner! I'm gonna treat you as a thank you gift for earlier, Tsubasa!" I quickly rushed over to the new store without waiting for his reply.

* * *

I was so happy because he managed to turn my night into a memorable one. His name perfectly complements him. He's like an angel except his wings became his name.

I was so happy because I can make him happy too by buying him his favorite cup of coffee beverage, Java Chip Frappucino.

I was so happy because he let me call him by his given name, Tsubasa.

But that happiness was popped like a bubble as soon as I got out of the door. Bump! "Ouch! It hurts!"

I was shocked. I am so terrified that his coffee…his favorite coffee was wasted… "Oh no," I could feel my eyes swell up fast. But I have to hold it. "…that coffee is…his."

Of course, I had to make a fight with him for being in middle of the walkway. This guy is really getting on my nerves. We continued to argue but the word 'polka' quickly caught my attention. "Polka? Oh great! Now I would never be married to my sempai!" and with that, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I was so enraged at that instant. I stomped him on his foot and ran back to the apartment.

* * *

And that leaves us to the present time, where I am trying to get some sleep.

Argh. I am so angry. I am so irritated. I wanna die and scream so hard!

Why did grandpa told me that I would never be married if someone has seen my underwear? His sermon plays like a broken record in my head. I wanna have a delete button for the incident that happened earlier. Whoever that stupid guy is, my mind keep on muttering foul languages because of him.

My tears won't stop. The meat inside this cranium won't rest.

Oh why didn't I just whacked him in his balls? That served him better.

* * *

**[Author's Note] - **Thank you guys for reading! I now found an inspiration to continue this plot! Thank you Joyce for those wonderful quotes.

Help me improve my writing skills guys! You can do this by giving reviews.


End file.
